


The Tunnel Incident

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: Peter and Jenna got stuck in a tunnel on their way to the read-through, yet he doesn't understand why everyone is laughing about this excuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniverseOnHerShoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOnHerShoulders/gifts).



> UniverseOnHerShoulders requested a fic with as many tunnel innuendos as possible, so I gave it my best shot :D

Peter rushed into the conference room and Jenna followed him on his heels, slightly out of breath from almost running all the way from the parking spot to the read-through. Peter had had it easy and Jenna had struggled to keep up with his stride.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Peter greeted them with his usual friendly smile, “We got stuck in a tunnel.”  
And then, to Jenna's horror, Peter winked at them. Sometimes he was too innocent for his own good. God knows what they were all thinking now. But to her surprise she noticed they were smiling and even chuckling and suddenly Jenna was possessed by a wicked idea.  
A large grin spread across her face and she took a deep breath before she added: “Oh, yeah. It was a pretty tight situation.”  
Everyone except Peter giggled at her joke. Oh, he really was as oblivious as the Doctor sometimes. Especially when it came to dirty jokes. So she decided to make it a little more plain to him.  
“But Peter just pushed ahead and in the end he got us there,” she laughed.  
The group howled with laughter. Steven, laughing loudest of them all, waved for them to sit down. “Jenna, keep it down. There are children here,” he joked, “And I think we all know that sometimes a slow ride can have its advantages.”  
Peter took his usual seat next to her and suddenly Jenna thought she could see him blush. “Did I miss a joke again or something?” he asked sheepishly.  
Jenna laughed in reply. “You could say that.”  
Even though they had probably been eager to start with the read-through before their arrival, Steven was still greatly amused and didn't seem to have the slightest intention to stop giggling any time soon. “I'm sure the tunnel was quite dark and wet, wasn't it, Peter?”   
Peter looked up, his brows knitted in confusion. “Well, yeah. It's been raining all night.”  
Jenna giggled along with the rest until she noticed Peter shooting her a dirty look. “Seriously, what am I missing here?”  
“I'll explain later,” she cleared her throat before she opened her script on the first page and decided to behave like an adult at least until the read-through was over. 

The read-through went exceedingly well. Peter was in an amazing shape and delivered his lines with such a passion that Jenna kept thinking she was really sitting next to the Doctor, even though he wasn't in his costume. They only had to make minor changes before Steven decided to call it a day.   
Once more he chuckled as Steven made his way past Peter and Jenna towards the exit, but he stopped right next to him and gave Peter a friendly slap on the back. “And remember, don't slip into dark, wet tunnels again. I'm not sure Jenna would thank you for it. She looks tired already.”  
Jenna laughed in reply. “I think that would depend on the size of the vehicle.”  
“Okay,” Peter growled angrily when everyone else had left the room, “What on earth was so funny about that?”  
Still she couldn't help but giggle. “Peter, did you seriously not notice?”  
“No,” he replied defensively, “Why was everyone laughing?”  
She raised her eyebrows at him. “Got stuck in a tunnel? Tight situation?”  
But in reply she earned nothing but a deep frown.   
“Peter!”  
Finally his face showed a hint of realization as it was beginning to dawn on him. “The sexual innuendos. Again.”  
Jenna chuckled. “On the bright side, didn't take you as long to recognize them as it did last time.”  
One day, Jenna was sure, he would learn that the Doctor Who team was technically a bunch of children, but until then they would probably have a lot more fun.


End file.
